ARCTiCa Archives: Automaton Encyclopedia
by OutragedFungus4
Summary: A character sheet explaining in detail the advanced alien robotic species I created for my story series ‘ARCTiCa Archives:’ I felt like the whole premise of the species was a little complicated so I whipped this up to better explain EVERYTHING! Hopefully... Feel free to voice any questions or suggestions you may have, and if you so HAVE to use my stuff, ask first.
1. Main Chapter

**Main Species:**

 **Species:** X-01 Automaton… X-01 Automatons are a non organic, technological and mechanical species and are considered 'extraterrestrials' from the people of Earth.

 **Planet or origin:** X-01 Automatons originated from the planet X-01… the planet is sometimes referred to as 'Exalon' by Zack.

 **Planet X-01:** Is the body for Aurora Europa. The planet's core is a giant spark, or in other terms, a giant supercomputer upon where her digital self lives and thinks.

The planet itself is only the size of Earth, but despite its rather small size Planet X-01 is not something to be looked down upon. Rather, this planet is one of the most versatile, adaptable, technologically adept planets in the cosmos. Capable of combat, light speed, and manufacturing the daughters Aurora has designed. The planets adaptability comes from the fact that it's entire physical mass is comprised of 100% nanomachines, allowing Aurora to utilize every inch of the planets total mass, allowing her to do whatever she so desires. The center of the planet is where Aurora's massive spark resides, in cased and suspended in a massive reservoir of liquid Energon.

 **Aurora Europa:**

Designer and creator of any mechanical daughter that originated from the Planet X-01. The name Aurora Europa was gifted to her by Zack when his sparkbond was first formed.

Aurora herself is not considered an X-01 automaton, only her daughters are. And as such, Aurora is classified as a sentient Planet.

 **Genders:**

 **Femmes: X-01** equivalent of FEMALE... Aurora designed her daughters to act and resemble human females, because she detected that the Earthen population was around 25% Human males, while the rest was a mix of Demi's both male and female. With such a high human male population, Aurora felt fit to roughly model her daughters off the female human form for the best chance of coexistence.

 **Mechs: X-01** equivalent of MALE… although the term exists mechs do not, currently only femmes exist and are operational in the universe, mechs were just another prototype chassis that never entered the constructed stage.

 **Sparks:**

 **Spark:** The spark is the heart, soul, and mind of an X-01 Automaton. Every unit has one and without it the unit would simply not function. Sparks are made of pure energy and thus cannot die nor be destroyed, and they are the pinnacle of atomic supercomputers being able to do near infinite computations every nanosecond.

Sparks carry all the emotions, memories and personality of the unit within it, so if the spark is transferred into another chassis then nothing would change except for the units chassis. Sparks are roughly the size of a cantaloupes (give or take a few inches) and there colours can range from spectrum to spectrum (the colour of an automatons spark directly parallels the units personality).

 **Sparkbond:** A sparkbond is the binding of two or more sparks across all of space of time, similar to a human marriage a sparkbond links the members together as mates. The bonds digital makeup allows data packages, messages, and emotions to be sent between the sparkmates. A sparkbonds main purpose is to bond a series units to an organic mate for optimal protection and survival of the weaker organic (human).

When a sparkbond is formed between an automaton(s) and a human, the humans internal brain chemistry is altered so that it becomes an organic spark. The organic spark allows for the human to be compatible in the sparkbond all while giving him a few physical perks; such as increased strength, endurance, durability, and the ability to come back to life if his physical body is destroyed.

A sparkbond will ONLY form if the two who created it, have strong feeling for one another. Once a sparkbond is formed the only way to destroy or deactivate it is if the head of the sparkbond cuts it, otherwise the sparkbond will remain forever, just like its members.

Organic Spark: Is a regular energy spark that resides inside an organics physical brain, organic sparks occur when a human joins a sparkbond. Thus allowing compatibility as well as immortality. Immortality does not mean invincibility, meaning that if the humans body is destroyed then it will have to be recreated to house the organic spark once again. If the human wishes to, he can become a fully functioning automaton when this reconstruction occurs.

 **Sparksisters:** Two or more femmes whose sparks have the same ID numbers, allowing them to transmit data packs between them including memories, messages, and if needed the units current physical condition. The purpose of sparksister bonds is to unify units so that they work as seamlessly as possible protecting their beloved sparkmate from any harm.

Sparksister bonds form in 2 ways. One being that If the units are part of the same generation then they will automatically be part of a sparksister relationship. And the other way is if a unit joins an already existing sparkbond then her spark ID will automatically change, thus adding her to the already existing sparksister group.

 **Sparkmate:** Term for the members in a sparkbond.

 **Head sparkmate:** The sparkmate who leads the clan. The head sparkmate is always the organic in the sparkbond and thus controls the whole clan.

Able to order, control, and govern all the units in the sparkbond, even able to cut the bond between one or more units if he chooses to do so.

 **Subspace:** An inter dimensional pocket of near unlimited size, that X-01 units can open and use to carry large objects. Items cannot be shared through the subspace.

Sparked: The automaton equivalent of getting pregnant, doesn't always happen during intercourse and can happen if a unit is in the head sparkmates energy field for too long. Being Sparked means that inside the femme, a young sparkling is being grown/constructed. A sparkling can only be created/birthed if the mother unit is in a sparkbond, otherwise there is no possible way for the unit to get sparked.

 **Sparkling:** Automaton equivalent for newborn/child.

 **Energy Field:** A digital 'bubble' that only sparkmates/sparksisters can feel. It's not a physical thing and is something that only the head of a sparkbond can project from his organic spark.

Energy Fields are meant to boost a units efficiency when in combat. It's used so that the units that are in close proximity to the head sparkmate are essentially supercharged, allowing them to further protect their beloved sparkmate from any harm.

 **Sparkbreak:** Automaton equivalent of heartbreak, means emotional pain in the spark.

 **A cut sparkbond:** If the head sparkmate cuts an automaton from the sparkbond, then the emotional backlash and subsequent absence of there sparkmates emotions would drive the unit to absolute insanity, fueled only with loss, sadness and the need to be reunited, the unit would end up killing everything and everyone in order to get back with there sparkmate.

 **Chassis, and Components:**

 **Automaton Chassis (bodies):** Automaton chassis are comprised of; The spark, liquid Energon fuel, and lastly trillions upon trillions of nanomachines that make up the remainder of the units chassis mass (this includes the optics, energon tanks and core). Unlike stereotypical robots, X-01 automatons do NOT use rods, gears, and screws. Instead there bodies are completely formed out of nanomachines creating a solid, and uniform body that functions with optimal efficiency.

Almost all automatons are bipedal, and the only exceptions are if the unit possess a class that changes there bodies physical appearance and attributes.

An automatons appearance is determined by the units personality, and class abilities, and spark colour… making it so that each automatons chassis is unique. Sparks can be any combination colours, ranging from solid colours, to two tone, to full on rainbows. The colour of the spark determines what colour the optics, detailing, and weapon flares the unit will have. Ie… A blue spark will result in blue optics, blue bodily detailing/glowing accents and blue muzzle flare or blue fire.

All units (including techno-organics) have there optics/eyes glow substantially brighter when they are under heavy emotions.

 **Helm antennas (hair):** Helm antennas act as hair/fashion accessories for the X-01 automatons, there are 3 different types of antennae.

Fibre antennas: Thin polymer cables that act, look, and function exactly like human hair. The fibres are soft, and can easily be washed, styled, or coloured. If the fibres are cut, then they will slowly grow back to there previous length.

Solid helm: The top of the units helm is a fixed, solid piece of the units helm. Or is alternatively comprised of only a few floating/levitating chunks of polymer. Either way the units 'hair' remains short and out of the way.

Multipurpose tentacle antennas: long, flexible, controllable 'tentacles' that hang from the sides of the units helm. Not only are they flexible (being able to swing and be easily moved by even the weakest of creatures) but they can also be tensed up and moved around, just like an extra limb.

These types of antennae are comprised of hundreds of (relatively) small interlocking pieces that form to create the full length of the flexible antennas structure (These antennae have a striking resemblance both looking, acting, and behaving 'almost' exactly like those novelty, flexible wooden snakes that are commonly found on Earth).

-Units with only ONE of these tentacles antennas, have there singular antennae located behind there helm (just like a ponytail).

-Units with TWO of these tentacles antennas, have there dual antennae hanging from either sides of the units helm (Like the 'twintails' or the 'dual ponytail' hairstyle… which is primarily found in most anime's).

-Units maxing out with Three of these tentacles antennas, have them located on the back and sides of there helm (is a combination of the two options above). It's also helpful to know that some UAC's change the appearance of a units antennae… Ie slimes and hologram units have there antennas made out whatever substance there bodies are made out of.

 **Nanomachines:** Tiny atomic sized, interlocking, self repairing, near indestructible, 100% adaptable and reconfigurable nanobots. Nanomachines when connected to an constant Energon source can regenerate instantly upon damage thus making them nearly indestructible. The nanomachines lock together creating an atomic grid of flexible, malleable, indestructible polymers of which the entire units chassis is comprised of (other than the NON nanomachine parts, spark and energon). Nanomachines also can easily be rearranged by the unit so as to reform the chassis out of a new/different element or to change parts/aspects of the units outward appearance.

 **Proto form:** The 'skin' level on an automatons chassis, located under armour layer (some units don't have armour) and is constructed out of nanomachines that form in a way to create skin of soft, resilient, malleable, polymers. The proto form is very similar to human skin as it keeps everything inside, clean, and pretty looking (all while keeping the majority of the automatons looking remotely similar). It's considered indecency if an automaton were to be in public with no on armour, and should only really be 'naked' (or there Proto form) when at home or in private.

Proto form: 'naked' good for home, sleeping, cuddling. When a unit is in there Proto form small skin level panels cover up there private parts such as there interface port and Energon valves. (The unit can easily uncover those areas if needed/wanted).

Light armour: good for day to day use. looks like clothing, and is practical and modest for normal life. (Light armour sets can be remodeled by the unit to resemble clothing styles).

Heavy armour: good for battles, gives the unit a large, deadly, and angular appearance. Not good for day to day as the large armour simply just gets in the way.

Being as all three of the armour types are constructed out of nanomachines, an automaton can change between all three of these armour 'clothing' types at will without sacrificing any loss of durability or functionality. The ONLY difference between the 3 types of armour is simply appearance, and there physical size.

 **Energon:** The life blood and fuel of the X-01 Automaton race. Energon is an extremely thick, steel grey coloured liquid that is packed full of nanomachines that helps keep the viscous fluid flowing.

 **Energon Converter:** Creates Energon to keep the 'Energon Cores' reserves levels up, the converter can synthesis Energon from nothing, making Energon levels not a concern. Automatons can also eat human food with no problem, as the food is consumed the converter breaks it down and turns it into Energon.

 **Energon Core:** Houses the Energon converter, and regulates the overall Energon levels in the tanks as well as displacement to the chassis and spark. If the units over all Energon reserves dip below 5% from either excessive combat damage or use of Energon heavy weapons then, the Energon core will force the unit to temporarily shut down and go into an immediate, emergency stasis, recharge cycle until the converter replenishes the reserves.

The whole system including the tanks and core is usually referred to as the 'Energon Core'.

 **Energon Tanks (Breasts):** Physically stores the liquid Energon, and located on the chest area for both Mechs and Femmes.

Femme Energon tanks closely resemble breasts as almost the entire tank is external, hanging outside of the chassis.

While Mech schematics show that there Energon tanks are mostly internal, with only a small bit showing on the units outer hull. This is most likely to resemble the appearance of the human males, while the femmes external tanks keep the chassis smaller, curvier and much, much more attractive with a large, voluptuous set of breasts.

Tank sizes vary from unit to unit, depending on their gender, class, and specifications.

 **Lifespans:** X-01 Automatons live forever, there sparks are indestructible, and there chassis can regenerate nanomachines almost instantly, repairing any damage that were to occur to the units chassis. This also means that automatons do not physically age, they will appear the same in both appearance and functionality throughout all the days their operational.

The only way to 100% kill an automaton is for the head of the sparkbond to deactivate the unit personally. (Note… the destruction of a units chassis does not mean the unit has died).

X-0 Code: The original language of the Automatons, automaton sparks still have there basic subroutines running on X-0 code.

 **Techno-Organics:** Techno-Organics are humans (or organics creatures) that have been transformed into an X-01 Automaton. There are two levels of techno organics, one being 'Base level units' and the other being fully functioning automatons.

Base level techno-organic are created when a human (or organic) joins a sparkbond. The result is that the bond changes the person's brain into a Organic spark, these base level sparkmates also gain increased strength, endurance, durability, and the ability to come back to life if there physical body is destroyed.

Full level techno-organic automatons possess the exact same abilities as any other automaton. The only difference is that unit will still possess the memories for when they were human/organic.

Automaton weaknesses: Although the X-01 automatons are insanely powerful and invulnerable they are still affected by abilities such as telekinesis and teleportation, when up against adversaries they will have to come up with unique methods for dealing with them… Ie, use high frequencies to disrupt/ distract enemies with such powers.

 **Social Operations of the Units:**

 **Automaton Clans:** A group of automatons (almost always in a sparkbond) that live, function, and work together full time. Other words include; family, group, team, tribe, clan or squad. 'ARCTiCa' is the name of Zacks clan.

 **ARCTiCa:** A little after Zack had first discovered Emmi he named her species 'ARCTiCa'. But after learning the truth about her species, and what she's actually called, Aurora suggested that he use the name 'ARCTiCa' as the name of his clan.

It stands for 'Advanced Robotic Classification Technologically intelligent Creature automation' and is in no way related to any arctic sub species of Demi's found on Earth… at all...

 **Zack's ARCTiCa Clan:** Zack is the head sparkmate of the ARCTiCa clan, his clan currently includes the automatons; Eve, Aiva, Arcee, Emmi, Athena, Mimi, and Fii… The bond is still open however and more units can be added if needed.

Zack and the sparkbond with his clan is the first sparkbond to exist, EVER. Aurora is carefully studying the effects and consequences of this bond in order to make further improvements later on… so far the only thing she needs to do is tone the lethality down on any newly constructed units, in a so far perfect system.

The First Units: When Aurora Europa first developed and created her daughters, units 001 through 010. They were all part of gen 1; a prototype stage for seeing how lethal and powerful she should make each of them, as well as field testing the sparkbond and sparksister systems. Aurora went off and gave each of her daughters as much power as could possibly be, in both offense and defence. But after sometime on Earth coexisting with Zack and the other organics that live on it Aurora has decided that any newly constructed daughters should be significantly less powerful. So as to keep the sanctity of Earth intact, without the risks of its destruction… Aurora does not want to strip what has been gifted to her daughter away from them, so she (to this day) trusts that Zack will keep them all on a tight leash.

Since units 001 through 010 were all part of the same generation, (as well as being the first of there kind) Aurora implemented the system of sparksisters, so as to keep them together if or when they found a sparkmate.

 **Back story:** When Aurora Europa first discovered the existence of Earth and the semi-intelligent species that existed on it, she immediately set about incorporating there native English language as part of her basic subroutines as well as designing her daughters spark and chassis. There sparks are shrunken down versions of Aurora's planetoid sized spark, while there chassis nanomachines are a direct copy of Aurora's atomic factory. Upon her daughters completion she launched them into space racing towards Earth, with the hope that they would protect and coexist with this new planet. Aurora also studied the system of Human and Demi marriage during the development of her daughters and subsequently equipped each of her daughters with a subsystem of bonding for if they were to find an ideal mate that they would wish to stay with. The sparkbond was designed to bond sparks in courtship and harmony across all space and time, It was truly a revolutionary system, being able to share emotions between sparkmates all while expanding the lifespan of the organic, making him immortal. The system of sparksisters was implemented to keep her daughters close all while giving optimal protection to there sparkmate.

All in all with spark, chassis each of Aurora's daughters are more than well equipped for life on Earth, all while protecting it and there beloved sparkmate from harm.

 **Specialized Automaton terms:**

Helm = Head

Faceplate = Face (very self explanatory)

Frame/Chassis = body

Optics = Eyes

Digits = fingers/hands

internals = internal workings (insides)

Interface port = Automaton equivalent of a (Vagina). Can be used to connect to ships/ports for data sharing.

Interface cable = Automaton equivalent of a (Penis). Can be used to connect to ships/ports for data sharing.

Energon tanks = Breasts

Energon valves = Femmes only, Energon valves are located on the tip of the Energon tanks, they look, act, and function much like human females nipples.

 **Automaton words/phrases (profanity):**

Frag = Fuck

Glitch = Bitch

Scrap = Shit

Aft = Ass

Malfunctioning = Retarded

Pleasure bot = Prostitute/slut

Interfacing = Sex

 _ **A/N Alrighty, this was the first and main part of the encyclopedia, this chapter contained all the definitions and terms that are/will be used for this species in my story series 'ARCTiCa Archives'. The next chapter will talk about Unit Ability Classes.**_


	2. Unit Ability Classes

**Unit Ability Classes:**

Unit Ability Classes (UAC's) determine what abilities any given X-01 unit will possess. All UAC's are compatible with any X-01 chassis (Mech or Femme) and a unit can have up to a total of 3 individual classes, in which each one will separately affect the overall appearance, abilities and personality of the unit. And unless specified all units are humanoid and bipedal (walks on two legs and mostly resembles a human).

UAC's are personally assigned to each unit by Aurora Europa upon the units first creation and remain a key part of the sparks system configuration. If a sparkling is conceived and birthed from a unit then the UAC's from the carrier unit will be transferred over to the new unit.

The Universal Lethality Rating (ULR) shows how lethal any given species/race/or individual is. An automaton units rating can vary slightly depending on their personality and set classes. (For scale the entire combined military force of Earth measures to a total of 3/10.)

These descriptions are just a general explanation of the UAC's main purpose, and does not include everything that the UAC could be used for.

 **The different types of X-01 Automaton UAC's**

 **Creation/Synthesis:** An automaton that has the ability to manipulate atomic structures, thus allowing the unit to create, destroy, or manipulate any nearby physical object.

Creation units are the epitome of combat efficiency as they can create impenetrable strongholds, mass weaponry, all while being able to turn an entire army to dust in the blink of an eye.

ULR Class Rating:- 10/10.

 **Polarity:** An automaton that has the ability to manipulate magnetic fields, thus allowing the unit to move, crush, or reconfigure different forms of magnetized metals. Polarity units are capable of flight by repelling themselves off of naturally occurring magnetic fields in their environment.

Polarity units are very useful when it comes to ordinary combat due to most armies using metal in some shape or form for there troops and weaponry. However, since other X-01 automatons do not possess any metal on their frame this class is powerless against such enemies, and the unit will have to come up with other creative and resourceful tactics for dealing with such adversaries.

ULR Class Rating:- 9.5/10.

 **Mimic/Disguise:** An automaton that has the ability to change its chassis outward appearance to directly disguise itself as another person/living being, thus becoming an exact copy of the desired person, including taking on the individuals outward appearance and voice.

OR

The unit can choose to mimic a chosen species. The unit will transform into an infant version of the creature, going through all the stages of its natural development at an accelerated rate. During this youth state the unit will have reduced intelligence and memories until it reaches adulthood at which point the form will cease aging for however long it's used. Using the mimic method is risky as the transition from infant to adult takes about a week, making the unit extremely vulnerable during this time. Once a unit has mimicked into an infant form it must wait until full development is complete before being able to revert back into its automaton form. Mimic forms are not designed to 100% copy any specific individual as this takes way to long and isn't good at creating exact copies, instead mimic forms are good for coexisting with any given species all while making the inhabitants think that the unit was like that from birth.

Each mimic form can be used as much as the unit wants, and once a particular mimic form reaches adulthood it will remain that way for a certain length of time (3 months) if it is not used within that time it will revert back to infant form when next used. When a mimic form reaches adulthood the units memories are slightly altered to make it believe that it is 100% of that particular species, and only after extended periods of time, or the presence of there sparkmates/sparksisters will the full extent of the unit's memory return.

Mimic/Disguise units can only become other creature/species that are intelligent and capable of speech, thoughts, ideas, and opinions. In short these units cannot become regular animals. Mimic/disguise units are also able to fly if they take on a form that has wings or is capable of flight by some other means.

Mimic/Disguise units are extremely mixed when it comes to combat, due to the unit already having incredible strength they gain no other abilities expect maybe flight or the odd natural ability that the creature that's being copied possess. These units are however fantastic at infiltration and impersonation if given the opportunity.

ULR Class Rating:- 4/10.

 **Transformer:** An automaton that has the ability to transform its chassis into any mechanical form that's been scanned into the units personal database. These units have chassis that are quite large, dense and heavy as they need to carry lots of extra nanomachines to allow for transformations if they are much larger than the actual units size/mass (like a plane, boat or spaceship)… excess nanomachines are stored in a specialized subspace pocket near the Center of the units spark. Heights and weights vary from unit to unit, but the max size and weight is 30 ft tall, 10 000 lbs… Units of the transformer class can reduce their overall size and weight to half that of there total for day to day life. Their shrunken forms cannot be used indefinitely and if the unit chooses to remain in their shrunken form for too long then the unit will automatically return to full size regardless of their location. The unit will always subconsciously know how long they can remain small.

Transformer units are very large, strong, and heavy making them ideal for combat or if some extra muscle is required. But in day to day life these units must be careful, because they cannot 'tone' down their immense strength like other units can, or else they'll fall risk of collapsing under their own weight. And thus they must keep in mind there immense strength when dealing with weaker ones, such as humans, demi's, or other organic creatures.

Transformer units are slightly better than an average unit when it come to combat, true there transportation abilities make it easy when performing infiltration or when a powerful new alt form is copied (like a tank, or a war ship). But most of the time the unit just happens to be a really large indestructible target.

ULR Rating:- 5/10.

 **Adaptive:** An automaton that has full control over its chassis, allowing the unit to do/become (almost) anything the unit wants. This includes being able to transform their limbs into useful tools or powerful weaponry (from personal rail guns to energy based rotary cannons, laser sniper rifles, flame throwers, cold fusion gauntlets, arm mounted plasma chainsaws...etc. There is almost no limit to what these units can use/make… all ammunition's are created internally by the units systems).

They also can moderately control the degree of temperature around them, even being able to freeze or burn anyone that is within close proximity. Elements such as fire, ice, water, and even electricity can be emitted from out of their hands/antennae.

Units of the adaptive class can also change their chassis appearance. Ie transform their legs into mermaid tails, arms into wings, thrusters/anti-gravity matrix's onto there frames.

Adaptive units are the most diverse classification of automaton as they are able to perform a large variety of abilities when other classes simply only specialize in one. Although adaptive units are extremely universal and versatile they naturally are not as powerful when compared to other units that happen to specialize in a specific ability/skill margin. However this lack of power does not undermine the adaptive units potential, and in most cases just the ability to perform multiple abilities can prove the unit superior.

Although adaptive units have a near endless supply of weapons they can put into there frame/chassis, as well as all the abilities at their disposal, the personality and preferences of the unit mainly decides/dictates how the unit chooses to use their abilities when faced with issues or combat.

Adaptive units are the scariest, most lethal units in battle due to there massive weapons/abilities arsenal to choose from… other units will obliterate full armies instantly and (mostly) painlessly. But adaptive units will hunt down and brutally kill each and every soldier they encounter painfully and mercilessly. But if the unit needs to then it can wipe an entire battlefield dead in an instant, but since they have such large weapons variance they normally go the fun root.

ULR Rating:- 8.5/10.

 **Armour:** An automaton that possess a hollow chassis, thus allowing the unit to form/wrap around a person like a suit of armour (exactly like ironman). When in this mode the unit can either keep control of their chassis or grant the wearer partial control over their systems. Armour units are naturally larger than the average human, with there chassis size averaging out to 6 - 7 ft tall. Armour units have chassis that are hollow full time, meaning that all there internals are pushed and squeezed up against the walls/lining of there chassis hull. And as such have 95% of there Energon tanks (or breasts) hanging externally on the outer surface of their hull, making armour units appear quite busty and voluptuous.

Armour units serve the purpose of the perfect body guard, as they are able to physically in case a person inside them, protecting the wearer from physical threats as well as environmental ones. The unit possesses full life support capabilities, allowing to create breathable oxygen and water for consumption. Despite there chassis being mostly hollow they are just as resilient to piercing damage/crushing as any other unit would be.

All armour classed units are capable of cloaking there chassis invisibile, allowing the unit to stand guard by there sparkmate (or person of interest) completely undetected by others.

Armour units aren't the greatest at mass combat, but excel when they are protecting one or a few individuals in close combat scenarios.

ULR Rating:- 7/10.

 **Monster/Predator:** An automaton that was designed to be a perfect hunting/killing machine. The majority of these units are simple minded and act childish, but do not be fooled, these innocent facades can quickly disappear when they, or a loved one are threatened, leaving you staring into the optics of a brutal killing machine.

These units are able to equip any cosmetic addons to their frame, and can have one alt mode for use at their discretion. Their alt mode allows the unit to transform their entire chassis into one large monster, by calling upon dormant nanomachines in there subspace. These alternate modes can include dinosaurs/dragons/extra species and any other mythical super creature that has been observed by the unit (books, tv shows, art).

These units can fly if there chassis addons physically allow for it.

Monster units are useful for large scale combat when the enemy is something much larger than the average soldier. Otherwise there just a massive indestructible target. Emmi for instance is of this class, and if needed can transform herself into a massive 500 ft leviathan.

ULR Rating:- 6/10.

 **Exo:** An automaton whose size is that of a giant mech, averaging at about 40 ft tall and 10,000 lbs. These units can fit a pilot inside their chassis much like an armour unit, but the presence of a pilot is NOT required for the units operations whether they be combat or day to day life. These units can shrink down to average human height for day to day activities. But there full form will need to be used frequently, or else they could very easily revert back to full size when in a small house.

Exo units are in the same boat as monster units, they are very specialized units when it comes to combat and if the battle does not contain such enemies then the unit just ends up sitting around as one massive indestructible target, while tiny soldiers fire insignificant rounds against it,

ULR Rating:- 7/10.

 **Elemental:** An automaton that has the ability to control/alter the elements around them. These units can control the temperature around them as well as being able to summon water, fire, electricity, etc.

This class is good for combat as well as construction and geoforming. The units personality will most often reflect there most powerful elemental ability. This class also allows for the unit to create elements, and allows for the unit to fly using levitation.

Units that solely possess the elemental class are able to change the weather once per day, and when this is done then the units personality will mimic the type of weather they just created.

Ie… if changed to a warm summer day, then the unit will become hot headed and fun, but if changed to a cold snowy winter day, then the unit will become more emotionless and cold hearted.

Elemental units are extremely visual, as almost every emotion that the unit experiences will (no doubt) affect the weather or area around the unit.

If the unit is sad then rain will fall, angry or jealous and the room/area around will become very hot, heartbroken and distant will cause the room to become cold and frosty. The stronger the emotions, the stronger the elements effects will be.

Elemental units are good for mass combat, being able to freeze, burn, electrocute, crush, or flood an entire battlefield instantly.

ULR Class Rating:- 9/10.

 **Botanical:** An automaton that has the ability to grow, and create plants. By emitting low frequencies, the unit can control anything it wants about the plants. Plants that have been grown by a botanical unit do not require water, air, or sunlight but will die if they are not treated regularly by a botanical unit.

Botanical units are kind of useless when it comes to combat as they can only really affect a battlefield if the unit is fighting an army of plant men, or if the battle is taking place on a healthy, lush organic planet.

ULR Rating:- 4/10.

 **Parasite:** An automaton that has the ability transform its frame into almost anything, catch is that it needs another life form/automaton to aid and without one they are basically just standard units.

Parasite units can become any weapon, sort of like adaptive units. But instead of morphing there limbs into such weapons (like the adaptive units can do), parasite units morph there entire chassis to become the weapon of choice so as to be used by there sparkmate or other being. And if needed parasite units can change there chassis to create a thin set of power armour to cover a wearer, similar to armour units but a lot less powerful and a lot more temporary.

Unless a parasite unit can aid another soldier, unit or person, then they are kind of useless on the battlefield.

ULR Rating:- 7.5/10.

 **Standard:** An automaton that has no special abilities, but is perfect for day to day life, as they are well versed in almost everything. Standard units still possess the same versatility, durability, and strength as all other automatons, they just aren't able to produce specialized abilities.

Standard units although they do not possess any class related abilities when compared to other UAC units, standard units are good in battle when compared to other non-automaton soldiers/warriors. An automatons base strength easily overpowers almost any other enemy that is encountered.

ULR Rating:- 2/10.

 **Slime:** An automaton that has no physical body, instead there chassis is a large pile of thick liquid energon that has been stabilized with infused anti-plasma, allowing the substance to be molded and shaped from blob to body by the will of the unit. Slime units have there spark suspended in there large mass of Energon slime which makes up there body, meaning they don't have/need energon tanks, converters or cores as there sparks are specially modified to contain all energon production components, while there entire body is one massive energon tank. Slime units also don't have faceplates or optics, instead two digital optics are projected from the spark onto where the optics would normally be, these digital optics look and function just like regular optics.

The Energon slime that makes up a slime units body is extremely viscous and thick, meaning that the unit won't slime up everything it touches and it prevents small objects from getting trapped within. However the unit can chooses to oxygenate their energon so they can safely store an organic within there gelatinous bodies.

Slime units aren't the greatest at combat as there large gelatinous bodies have a habit of capturing and absorbing incoming enemy projectiles. Slime units are best when there combined with support classes such as medical, botanical.

ULR Rating:- 5/10.

 **Hologram (ghost):** An automaton that has no physical body, instead there chassis is a hard light hologram that is projected from out of there spark. These units are basically ghosts as they can phase through objects with ease, or if need be they can harden their body so they can interact with physical objects. Although Hologram units appear to have legs, they more often than not just end up floating around.

Hologram unit sparks are specially modified to store all the parts necessary for the units operation inside a special subspace pocket that's located inside the spark. Hologram units also don't have faceplates or optics, instead two digital optics are projected from the spark onto the hologram bodies hard lights faceplate, these digital optics look and function just like regular optics, they even shine the same colour as the units spark.

Hologram units are fantastic in combat as they can just ignore enemy fire, unlike other units that either have to evade or just let the incoming fire impact there indestructible chassis. They are good at infiltration as well as assassination, less so on mass lethality and destruction.

ULR Rating:- 6.5/10.

 **Techno-Organic:** An organic being that has been converted into an automaton. Their gender remains the same throughout the transformation. And there are different levels of techno-organic's. The lowest being obtained when a human joins a sparkbond and there brain becomes an organic spark, and the highest being a fully functioning automaton accompanied with there own class of choice.

Techno-Organics depending on the class they receive upon fully becoming a full automaton will drastically affect how useful/lethal the unit is at combat. Because of this there overall combat and lethality abilities cannot be measured.

 **Medic:** An automaton that is able to heal both organic, and mechanical creatures/beings. The units are able to do this by injecting tiny amounts of there nanomachines into a patient thus fixing, or healing them.

Medic units aren't the greatest at combat, with the class by itself the unit is no stronger than a standard unit, only being able to aid when a soldier or ally is injured badly. But given there gentle and caring natures medic units usually prefer not to fight fist to fist.

ULR Rating:- 2/10.

 **Mini Reconnaissance Drone:** MRD's are created by other automatons and are used to run patrol and can be used to keep tabs on the head sparkmate when his clan isn't around.

MRD's do not possess ordinary energy sparks, instead MRD's have artificial sparks, which are tiny cloned pieces of an existing units spark. MRD's max height is around the average height of a can of soda. And the units can be fitted with any 1 additional class.

An adorable little MRD named 'Fii' is used by the ARCTiCa clan so that the femmes within can keep tabs on there sparkmate Zack at all times. She is essentially like his cellphone, yet a lot more intelligent, versatile, and adorable.

ULR Rating:- 6/10.

 **Multi-limb:** An automaton that has the ability to add, remove and control the number of arms/legs/and limbs they have.

This class is sort of a novelty, being only really useful in and around the house. The class can help when fighting in hand to hand combat, but aside from that the unit has no other abilities to give it the upper hand so it's in the same boat as standard units when it comes to combat.

ULR Rating:- 4/10.

 **Trapper:** An automaton class that is strongly inspired by arachnids, they possess the ability to create spider like threads, the original use was for trapping but units with such classes have found other more creative ways to use there webbing. These units resemble humans with there bipedal, humanoid design.

Units with the trapper class usually are paired with another class, classes such as multi-limb, medic, adaptive, or parasite.

ULR Rating:- 3.5/10.

 **Shifter:** An automaton that has the ability to take on other classes for a short period of time, when doing this the unit gains all abilities that the given class possess. A shifter unit can use any class for as long as it wants, but as soon as it switches to another class, the class that was just used will go on a cooldown for HALF the duration/time that the unit previously used it for.

Shifter units are very unreliable when it come to combat, because it's never known which ability the unit currently possess and which is on cooldown.

 **Telekinetic:** An automaton that is able to move any size object using the power of telekinesis. The closer the object is the more control the unit has over it, whether it be moving or crushing power.

Telekinetic units are extremely useful in combat as they can move/manipulate an entire battlefield to there will.

ULR Rating:- 10/10.

 **Ratio:** An automaton that is able to resize there chassis from 1 inch to 1 km tall, and anything in between. These such units are good for everyday life and construction. For combat they (pretty much) possess the same amount of combat prowess as ant-man.

ULR Rating:- 5/10.

 **Supersonic:** An automaton that has the ability to move its chassis at incredible speeds, allowing the unit to run, jump, and maneuver its chassis faster than can be perceived by humans or any other living being.

ULR Rating:- 6/10.

 **Portal:** An automaton that has the ability to create portals to any location the unit has been in the past, or to any place in the units line of sight.

ULR Rating:- 6/10.

 ** _A/N Page two complete! Every single X-01 Automaton Unit Ability Class is explained in this chapter, so again if you have any questions feel free to leave me a comment asking for clarification._**

 ** _So far everything has been stated about the X-01 species as a whole, the next 11 or so chapters will be detailed character sheets on Zack and each Femme that's part the ARCTiCa clan._**


End file.
